


Not All Crows Can Fly

by GreenAppleSause



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mama Crow, Papa Crow, Someone hug Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenAppleSause/pseuds/GreenAppleSause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs time to themselves. Sometimes it can be for selfish reasons. But sometimes you just need to stop sulking and go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Crows Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...

'Hey Suga, don't you think the storm clouds look kinda cool at night?'

'Daichi! Close the window, it's freezing outside,' Suga whined, curling into Daichi's side.  
Daichi smiled down at the silver haired setter as he reached up to pull the window closed. 'Sorry Suga, I just wanted to see if I could catch a glance at the stars.'

'Stars will never shine as bight as you, Dai. You have so much talent,' Suga yawned, 'I could never compare.'

'Don't say that Suga. You're a great setter. You may not have as much raw talent as Kageyama, but you work so hard, much harder than anyone else.'

'Yamaguchi works much harder than me,' Suga deadpanned. 'He's grown so much. I feel like a proud mother.'

Daichi laughed. 'You're like a mum to the first years - and Tanaka and Noya.'

'Someone has to make sure they don't do anything stupid! And lord knows the teachers are useless!' Suga screeched in defence of his mothering. 'Besides, if I'm their mother, then you're their dad.'

'I know Suga. I guess we are like parents to the team... But what does that make Asahi? The uncle?'

'The family dog!' Suga cheered.

'Koushi!'

\---

'Is he still...?' Asahi quietly asked.

Daichi's mother sighed. 'He still hasn't left his room since we got back from the hospital. I don't know why you thought any different, Azumane.'

Asahi sat down. 'I want him to talk to us. None of us knew either. I just think he'd feel better if he talked to us about it...'

Daichi's mother sat next to Asahi and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 'I know you do, Azumane, but he needs to time... You know what? Go up to his room. He might answer the door today.

The glass hearted ace nodded and made his way up to his captain's room, knocking lightly.

'Daichi? You alright in there? It... it's been a few days since everything happened. The team's worried about you, and I can't really parent the team like you two could... Ennoshita's trying though,' Asahi whispered to door.

Sighing again, the ace pushed down on the door handle, surprised to have it give way. Asahi slowly opened the door to see his captain sitting at the open window.

'Oh, Suga, look, Asahi came to visit us,' Daichi whispered through his tears. He held a framed photograph of the setter in his hands.

'Daichi, please. The team needs you,' Asahi said quietly as he treaded though the room as carefully as one would walk on shards of glass.

Daichi shook his head. 'No, I need to stay with Suga. He needs me more.'

Asahi stopped and sat on Daichi's bed. 'It's not your fault. You didn't know. None of us did.'

'I should have though. Koushi and I were basically-'

'Married, I know; the whole team knows. And the team needs their dad, even if mum isn't around.' Asahi smiled softly.

'But if I had just known, I could have helped,' Daichi whispered. 'But I didn't. I shouldn't have noticed everything, but I was so blind.'

Asahi sighed again. 'Kageyama's blaming himself, you know? He thinks it's his fault that Suga... that Suga did what he did... Hinata's refusing to jump. Noya and Tanaka are so down that they won't even crack a smile.

'Kiyoko and Yachi have been planning the memorial service for the school tomorrow. Can you at least come to that, Daichi?'

Daichi looked down. 'But I... I need to keep him company here.'

Asahi stood quickly. 'Daichi. The team needs their captain. Nekoma and Fukurodani are coming down for this service tomorrow, and if you stay here, their captains will come here and carry you there. So please... give us your presence there tomorrow...'

With that, the glass hearted ace left and Karasuno's heart of steel looked out the window.

'I guess I don't have a choice now...' he whispered as he put the photo frame down and closed his window. 'I wish I could have helped you somehow - broken your fall, been there to hold you back, called the ambulance quicker, something.'

Daichi sat himself on his bed and looked out the glass starting frost over from the cold of the incoming storm.

'Why did you want to rid this world of yourself.'


End file.
